


Drunken Ramblings

by asario



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Drunken Shenanigans, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 12:25:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7934536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asario/pseuds/asario
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dino misses his Shark and Skylark.  Yamamoto is the one who hears just why he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunken Ramblings

Dino sighed as he picked up the second (possibly third) bottle of sake. He had been drinking with Yamamoto for some time now and was starting to feel the effects. It had started out as a get together with a few of the younger Vongola, but they had since left. Dino stayed to talk to the only person who might just understand what he was feeling right now.

“Don’t get me wrong,” he stated as he refilled both his and Yamamoto’s glasses, “I love them how they are. I love Kyouya for his freedom and Squalo for his need to keep on the move. I just wish they wouldn’t leave me behind so much.”

“I guess…wouldn’t the important thing be that they come home to you at the end of it?” Yamamoto asked. 

“Probably, but I just…miss them.” Dino sighed and downed his sake before burying his head in his arms. “I’m always the one waiting. When we were kids, I was always waiting for Squalo to get over the whole thing with Xanxus and when he didn’t, I didn’t know what to do. With Kyouya, it’s always been a waiting game. Waiting for him to figure out what he felt for me, waiting for him to come back. I’ve always had to be the steady one.”

“Maybe they need that though.” Dino looked up at Yamamoto when he said that. There must have been some kind of look on his face, because Yamamoto rubbed the back of his head. “Haha, I just mean, maybe they need you to be steady. The two of them are always so…them that maybe they need someone to calm them down, you know?”

“Yeah, you might be right.” Dino sighed and smiled fondly. “The shark, the skylark, and the horse. I’m the land animal that connects the sea and the sky together.” He gave a little giggle. “Sometimes literally. They like when I’m in the middle.” Dino missed the look that Yamamoto gave him as he drank some more sake.

“Haha, yeah. Say, don’t you think that you’ve had enough of that?”

“Nah. I can hold my liquor. Don’t listen to Squalo when he says I’m a lightweight.” Dino glanced at the bottle, wondering how they had gone through half of it already. 

“I really like being in the middle too. Or when they just want to pay attention to me. I don’t like it when they tie me up and just touch each other and not me.” He looked thoughtful for a moment. “Actually, I do like that. They’re really pretty together.” And then he sighed, a dopey grin on his face. “They’re just really pretty. Hey Yamamoto, did you know when cloud is in the sky, rain may fall? I always think of that when I’m with the two of them, because Kyouya is cloud and rain is Squalo and I’m sky.”

Dino continued to ramble on, glad that someone was listening to him.

~*~*~*~*~

Yamamoto breathed a sigh of relief as he finally closed the door to the guest room. Dino had finally passed out, still mumbling about Hibari and Squalo. Normally, he would be completely fine with the talk and, had in fact, listened to the whole thing. But it was a little uncomfortable when someone talked about your mentor and former classmate in such a way. Not the loving stuff, of course. Yamamoto thought it was great that Dino loved the two of them so much, since it seemed like they needed a lot of it. It was the rest of it, like what the two of them liked in the bedroom that was uncomfortable (not least of all because he had harbored a slight crush on Squalo when he was younger).

After a moment of standing outside the door, just to make sure Dino was still asleep, Yamamoto moved away toward his room. He was feeling the effects of the alcohol as well, though he didn’t have nearly as much as Dino did. He had a feeling that Dino would be regretting that in the morning. Still, he could understand why. Even though Dino was a pretty laid back guy, everyone got lonely once in a while, especially when their lovers hadn’t been around for a little while.

Since he now had some privacy with Dino passed out, he figured he should take care of that. He took out his cell phone and dialed a familiar number.

“Voooi! What do you want, Takeshi?” Squalo said (shouted) when he picked up. Yamamoto couldn’t stop the grin that formed at the sound of his voice.

“Hey Squalo! I’ve missed you!” Yamamoto really couldn’t stop his grin from getting wider.

“…Stop fucking smiling so much. And stop saying you missed me when you call! One of these days Kyouya or Dino are going to hear that and think something’s going on, and I am not going through that bullshit with Kyouya again.”

“I can’t help it. I really do miss you.” Yamamoto wasn’t really surprised to hear the strangled, annoyed noise on the other end. “Anyway, Dino is actually the reason that I called.”

“Oh yeah? What about him? Didn’t he go there to work on some shit with that brat you call your boss?”

“Yeah, but, he’s kind of at my place at the moment. Haha, he passed out after having too much sake.” Since there was silence, Yamamoto pushed on. “He was saying some really weird stuff about you and Hibari, but I think it was just because he misses you guys.”

“What kind of weird stuff?” There was a dangerous tone to Squalo’s voice, but Yamamoto pressed on.

“Well, he was saying that he was the land animal that connects the sea and the sky, and that you liked him being in the middle. And hey, did you know that he thinks you and Hibari are really pretty?”

Yamamoto could hear the groan on the other end and the dull thud. He had a feeling that Squalo had just smacked his face with his hand.

“That fucking stupid, sentimental bastard. You said he was passed out, right?”

“Yeah. He went through almost three bottles of sake all on his own. I had some, but he drank most of it.”

“Fuck.” Squalo sighed. “We’ll be there in the morning. Don’t fucking let him go anywhere if we don’t get there before he wakes up.”

“Alright, Squalo. So, does that mean…” There was a click on the other end and Yamamoto just stared at the phone. “Oh, damn. I didn’t ask if Hibari was coming with him.”

~*~*~*~*~*~

What woke Dino up in the morning wasn’t the sunlight streaming through the windows or the chirping of birds outside. It wasn’t the gentle sort of waking he would have preferred in this particular state. Instead, he woke up to a loud bang and the familiar shout of _VOOOOOI_ ringing throughout the house. With a whimper, he buried himself under the covers, trying to hide from the noise.

There was silence for a few blessed moments before he heard rather loud footsteps coming toward the room he was in. Then the door slammed open and any peace he might have had was completely gone.

“Voooi, Bucking Horse! Get the fuck out of bed!” Squalo shouted. Instead of doing what he said, he just whined and buried himself further under the covers. He was then jarred rather violently when there was a sharp kick to the bed.

“Listen to him, stupid horse. We’re taking you home,” Dino heard Kyouya say. He blinked under the covers for a moment before sitting up quickly. And then promptly groaning and putting his head in his hands.

“Oh. I feel awful,” he said. He peeked out and gave Squalo a glare when he snickered.

“That’s what you get when you get drunk off your ass.” Squalo crouched down next to the bed, giving Dino a _look_. “Instead of doing something that stupid, call us next time. We might not be able to run to your side, but we’re not going to ignore you, dumbass.”

“Come on, get up. We will discuss this at home,” Kyouya said.

“Uh, well…” Dino laughed nervously. “I’m not sure I can get up. I really drank a lot last night.”

There was a snort from Squalo.

“Yeah, I heard. Takeshi was very informative last night.” Then Squalo waved a hand. “Stand up.”

“Well, okay.” Dino stood up and, before he was even fully straightened up, there was a shoulder in his stomach, an arm around his thighs, and he was up in the air. He let out an undignified squeak as he was lifted up, finally realizing that he was on Squalo’s shoulder. “Hey! What’s this all about?”

“We want to go home, you can’t move. So, I’m moving you.” Squalo turned and headed out the door. “I’m not waiting around until you feel well enough.”

Hibari trailed after them, watching Dino with a little smirk. “While he’s being impatient about it, I agree with the stupid shark. Now, behave yourself and keep quiet.”

Dino, wisely, did exactly as Kyouya said, but he was grinning as they left Yamamoto’s place. Yamamoto didn’t really seem surprised to see Dino over Squalo’s shoulder, returning Dino’s grin and wave with one of his own.

Maybe getting drunk wasn’t the best of ideas, but he couldn’t complain with the results. His shark and skylark had come back for him.


End file.
